


Small Signs of Affection

by AiyouAi



Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, god said let there b fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi
Summary: Tomoya doesn't know why Midori often does nice things for him, Midori wants Tomoya to take the hint already.
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Takamine Midori
Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Small Signs of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> haha tomoya's harem go brrrr {*violent drilling*}
> 
> dw ill update fantasy library soon

Tomoya had always wondered why Midori often showed care for him, like complimenting him, giving him gifts, and even saying things that can be taken in another way such as _"I like you a lot, honestly'_ and the like, he sometimes hopes that Midori truly wants to be with him but he only feels as if it's a dream within a dream and shows affection at times by helping him out a lot and giving him compliments. Midori's trying to confess to Tomoya but doesn't know how, this led him to try to show affection in any way he can, compliments, hugs, gift giving, and comforting Tomoya with anything he can use or do like giving kisses on his head with consent. Both are oblivious about liking one another and try to get together only to fail due to each other's obliviousness.

-~-~-

"Mashiro-kun, are you alright with doing most of the tasks for our school project? After all, you're already handing Idol work, part time jobs, club work, our class as the class representative and now this, you should rest, it'll be fine for me to take most of the work, is that alright, Mashiro-kun..?" Midori asked Tomoya, who shook his head lightly as he set down papers for the school project with a small sigh. "You don't have to do _that_ much work in my stead, after all, I can do half of all the work so you can trust on me to help finish the school project, Takamine." Tomoya said with a polite smile as Midori sighed lightly in worry, sitting next to Tomoya. "...don't overwork yourself, I'd do it so I can die sooner than possible, okay?" Midori said politely as Tomoya reassures him with a small sweatdrop. "Ahaha... let's both try our best to not overwork ourselves, okay, Takamine?" Tomoya asked with a soft smile, Midori blushed lightly at how cute Tomoya was (it reminds him of his favorite mascot character) and nods slowly.

It always went like that, they never argued badly if they were paired up, they get along well, they cooperate, they often bring out the best that the other has in odd ways.

~-~-~

Tomoya let out a small tired sigh, it's another regular day for him, well, that's what he believed until he chose to go out for lunch, only to be called back to class before he can eat after a short bit by Midori.

"Takamine, what do you need from me? You rarely call me for anything so... is anything up?" Tomoya got a small head shake in response. "Nothing's wrong other than the usual, I just want to say that I'll see you later at the... garden, okay, Mashiro-kun..?" Midori asked, muttering a small _"This is so tiring..."_ as Tomoya nods calmly. "Alright, Takamine, I'll see you later... uhm, I'll be off now..!" Once Tomoya rushed off, both parties would blush in embarrassment at their current location while eating, no one in the vicinty-- other than Hinata, who heard it all --understood why.

-~-~-

So time just simply passed, once the dismissal bell rung after all the classes, Midori had gone ahead while Tomoya would finish up paperwork about class reports and the like and sending the reports to the student council. This gave time for Midori to prepare what he wanted to prepare.

Midori held a bouquet in hand, having a small panic attack, will this be good or bad, received or thrown away, accepted or rejected? Thoughts swirl as he wouldn't notice that the one he has been waiting for-- Tomoya --was standing there until he heard Tomoya call out his last name, "Takamine, are you alright..?" The voice asked, making Midori jolt up a bit out of surprise. Midori hid the flower bouquet behind him as he swiftly turned to face Tomoya.

"Uhm... why is this so hard to do... Mashiro-kun, the reason on why I asked to meet you was because I wanted to ask you something..." Midori started off, before he slowly gave the bouquet of red roses, baby breaths, and cosmos as Tomoya stared at the flowers before his face flushed red, red roses meant love, baby breaths could mean innocence, and cosmos could mean beauty... peace... hell, even harmony. "Wh-wh-what- wait a minute- huh- why me-" Tomoya could only stutter out, flustered as Midori would stare with a partially shy and reddened expression as well. "...Mashiro-kun, would you... like to... go out with me some time..? Th-this is too annoyingly embarrassing to say... this feels so oddly exciting yet so anxiety-inducing..." Midori asked Tomoya, who's eyes lit up in surprise and a slight bit of excitement as he took the bouquet carefully with a happy smile as he nods to Midori. "I-I'd love to..!" Tomoya stuttered out with a soft smile and a blush as Midori gave a flustered gaze with a small smile. Midori bent down lightly to give Tomoya a soft kiss on the head.

...Yeah, they got pretty close with each other after that.

**Author's Note:**

> head empty. only fluff and trying to do my work
> 
> BONUS:
> 
> Shinobu, Hinata, and Tetora were betting when they'd get together ever since Anzu arrived. Shinobu won the bet.


End file.
